


vehemence

by izzieee



Series: love is [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Translation, do you ever just smile remembering naruhina is canon, no beta we die like kunoichis, pretending i can write because the nh fandom is kinda dead and i don't have new fics to read, this is shitty and badly translated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzieee/pseuds/izzieee
Summary: "I remember that it hurt, looking at her hurt"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: love is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541821
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	vehemence

Naruto was furious.

He could almost see himself. He could imagine the fire licking his skin and shining in his eyes. He could imagine himself closer to the nine-tailed demon's form than to himself.

He could not care.

He pushed his way through the crowd, receiving a few surprised looks, perhaps from his mere presence or the roughness with which he passed between them.

He couldn't feel guilty about it.

He had to get to Hinata.

[...]

Sakura took off her lab coat. She was calm now.

Even thought it was hard to keep calm when Hinata reached her hospital in Kiba's lap, bleeding, her wrist twisting in a painful way just to watch. That had been hours ago, almost a full day.

And it was also hard to lie to Naruto. Say that Hinata was with her father. Say the mission went well.

But Hinata was fine now. She just needed to rest; take care of her broken wrist, change the bandages on her back, make no effort for a day, and especially get rid of this suicidal tendency that she had, always ready to sacrifice for anyone without thinking twice.

"You could have died if Team Asuma had not arrived with reinforcements." Sakura crossed her arms looking at Hinata with an overprotective-mother-look.

"Glad they arrived, then." Hinata smiled playfully.

Sakura laughed, shaking her head.

"Do you feel better?" Sakura asked.

"Perfect." With Hinata, she couldn't tell if it was an exacerbation of reality out of kindness or the purest truth. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Always." Sakura answered honestly.

Hinata got up from the stretcher she was sitting on, already dressed in her normal clothes. Sakura managed to get pants for her friend, but the mission shirt had to be worn again, even with rips and bloodstains.

"Hinata, are you going home alone?"

Before she could respond, the bedroom door opened and Naruto stormed in, with one of the nurses behind him, seeming to have tried in vain to block his entrance.

Sakura took a deep breath, gritted her teeth and dismissed the nurse.

"Naruto, you idiot! You cannot just enter a hospital room like that!" Sakura raised her voice a little, annoyed by his friend's carelessness.

But he was staring at Hinata, who was hugging her chest, as if to hide the red spots on her shirt.

Naruto took two long strides toward Hinata and held her face in both hands. Despite the tension in his body and the way he came quiet and cold into the room, he held Hinata's face as if it were the most delicate thing in the world.

Sakura saw her cue and whispered her best wishes for her friend, lightly elbowing Naruto's back - which he didn't seem to notice - before leaving the room.

"Why did you lie to me?" Naruto's voice didn't sound normal. It seemed too serious. Which made Hinata shiver a little. Not from fear. But out of guilt.

"I didn't want you to be ... like this."

"It didn't do much good." He put a hand on her shoulder, going down her body for injuries. Hinata held his hand.

"It's all right." She rested her forehead on his chest and could hear his rapid heartbeat. "I'm fine. Take me home, please."

This was something Naruto could never deny her.

[...]

Hinata needed a shower. Urgently. She was covered by a layer of dirt and blood. Her skin felt sticky and her body sore. And above all, during the fight she fell into the snow with everything. She was feeling like her veins were frozen.

Naruto locked his door and turned to her, standing in the middle of the room.

She reached up like a child wanting a lap. But he understood.

He tugged at Hinata's grubby, ragged shirt. She shook her head to brush her hair from her face. It was too long.

Naruto brushed a few strands from her cheek and tucked them behind her ears.

"Are...are you coming to the bathtub with me?" Hinata asked, holding his hand.

He nodded and let himself be dragged to the bathroom.

When he got there he loosened Hinata's bra and then took off his own clothes while the tub was being filled with water.

When he turned around Hinata was already in the bathtub. Her cheeks were red. It could be the cold. But he knew it wasn't.

He got in behind her and she leaned her back against his chest. He in turn rested his chin on the top of her head. They were silent and still for a few minutes.

"You can't do that, Hinata." He finally exploded. He wasn't screaming. He wasn't trying to be bad for her. But he was stressed and sad and hurt. "You can't hide things like that and think it's all right. I have a right to know, just as you would have."

"But you were on a mission ... I didn't want to disturb you." She answered.

"You are infinitely more important to me than a mission." He felt her breath catch. He was a little offended when she was still amazed at how important she was in his life. "God, Hinata, it's not disturbing. You are not a burden. You are not an inconvenience. You...Hinata, I_ love_ you. Don't try to get me away from what evolves you, please. I want you and...Everything. All that you are and do. I want to be part of it, ok? I love you. I want to walk by your side, too."

Hinata turned suddenly in the tub, moving her hands to his waist and with her eyes watering. She suddenly locked her lips with his, 

He gripped her waist, sliding her closer to him, the bathtub water overflowing. He kissed her back, caressing her stomach, feeling her body contract against his hands. All the heaviness of their talk was lost in their kiss and their touches. Hinata broke the kiss to lower her lips down his jaw, her lips cold but soft, and a few tears falling from her cheeks to his. She whispered _"Thank you for loving me" _and he kissed her again, locking their bodies together. 

He felt his already hard cock brush Hinata's thighs and he lowered his hands to her breasts and she opened her mouth to moan in the middle of the kiss and - _shit_, he could never get enough of Hinata. He kissed her chest right where her heart is, then he bited her skin lightly and felt her body shake.

He let his thumbs caress her nipples as her hands came down to his waist. He felt his cock throb with the promise of her fingers. But he wanted something else. He soon broke the kiss and turned her against him. He could see the gauze covering her back, now shifting with the excess of water.

"_Naruto_..." She let out a soft cry.

"Shhh." He kissed her neck, nibbling lightly on her skin. His hands went down her belly, feeling her twitch. He brought two fingers to her pussy and she arched her back, but he tamed the movement with his other hand. He moved his index finger in circles, slowly, near her entrance, while his thumb rubbed her clit. She moaned softly and moved her torso to get more friction. His movements were painfully slow, but he enjoyed watching her with her eyes closed and mouth agape, flushed and letting out little cries for him. She was so pretty. 

He penetrated her with a finger and she screamed his name. She then moved her hips against his cock and he had to stifle a moan against her hair. He wanted to penetrate her and make her moan more and more and more. But he also wanted to be patient now. Gentle.

He added another finger, and could feel the ease with which he entered her now, with her responding movements, lowering and rising against his hand. And she was extremely wet. It was so sensual. Everything about her. He wanted to have her forever.

"Naruto, _please, please_." It was so good when she begged. One of Hinata's arms flexed back, circling Naruto's neck for support. She was shaking and moaning. He loved when she lost her control and wasn't ashamed of expressing her pleasure. It made him so aroused.

He spread his fingers inside her but kept his thumb pressed against her clit. She suppressed a cry.

He lifted her around the waist, bending her back gently, and rubbed his cock against her wet entrance.

She squirmed, looking desperate for him to penetrate her. To make her scream and moan and cry his name. Fill her completely and bury his fingers on her skin.

She laid her head against his chest and he watched her face from above. Her eyes shining with tears, her cheeks flushed, her mouth open. He moved her faster against his cock, rubbing against her entrance as her mouth opened even wider. He wanted to fuck her mouth. She did it so well. Even though she couldn't get it all in her mouth, she would get her hands to the base and move..._Yeah, don't think about that now._

"You're so good, Hina." He kissed her temple. "So perfect."

He turned again and dropped into his lap, his cock already hard as stone, going deep inside her. He moved inside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed, he moaned against her mouth and she pulled his hair. He felt the bathroom on fire. He felt everything itself burn. And it had nothing to do with the hot water.

She bounced so hard on his lap that with each movement a splash of water came out of the bathroom. It just made him more excited. She began to move her hips in circles and he was so close to cumming. He raised his thumb again to her clitoris.

"Naruto, I need-" The phrase died in Hinata's throat with Naruto's most violent and erratic thrusts and his finger rubbing it. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard. She felt the wave that came through her body like lightning and shook violently from head to toe, moaning loudly, her hands on Naruto's shoulders and her head tilted back. He still bumped into her and she sensed the sensitivity of her post orgasm, but she rolled against him.

Until he shouted her name, coming inside her and squeezing her waist as if he wanted to bury himself into her body.

They stood there, too tired and satisfied to even move.  
  


[...]

"I wish I could stay here forever." Hinata buried her face in her pillow and Naruto smiled watching his girlfriend.

She was too cute for her own good.

He approached, kissing the top of her head. Her hair was still wet from the shower, but now she was wearing his shirt and socks and covered herself with at least four sheets. And her cheeks were smashed against the pillow. What could he do against such an attack to his heart? This ridiculously adorable woman.

He also wanted her to always be there.

"Baby." She lifted her head from the pillow and stared at him and he smiled like the passionate idiot he was. That smile that was more powerful than any jutsu in the world. "_Angel."_

She tried to hide her face in embarrassment, but he tugged at her chin and gave her a peck before she managed to hide under the covers. She pouted and he reciprocated. They were so silly.

He brushed her bangs off her forehead and placed kisses there, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her close. She purred like a cat and closed her eyes.

He wanted her there forever.

He knew how to accomplish this.

"Hina." She stared at him with her pearly eyes and he felt love. So strong that it made him hesitate. But so strong it made him sure. "Marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> god translating is exhausting i hate it so much there's so many portuguese words and expressions that don't even make sense in english [tired sigh] but i Do It For Them.  
anyway naruhina warriors send me cute scenarios about them, as much as i am lazy and suck at writing, i'm starving for naruhina content and if i can't find it i'll create some myself. i hope this wasn't too awful. and i'm sorry for any erros or typos i'm pretty drunk rn so yeah


End file.
